


Speedo Surprise

by loversihaveknown



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Peter parker is an adult
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:54:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loversihaveknown/pseuds/loversihaveknown
Summary: While Tony's at work, Peter tries on the bathing suit he bought for their upcoming vacation.





	Speedo Surprise

“I feel ridiculous,” Peter complained, and not even the conference call he was on with his best friends could lift the frown from his face. 

“Your suit is literally just as skin tight,” MJ pointed out. “You don’t have problems wearing that in front of him. Besides, you’re going on vacation. Everyone wears something skimpy.”

“My suit literally covers me from head to toe,” Peter said, and pinched at the fabric of his indecently skin-tight speedo just to see how much give it had. 

“Mr. Stark is now on his way to the penthouse,” FRIDAY cut in, just like he’d asked her to. 

“Oh, shit guys. I gotta go,” Peter said, and cut the call. Out of time out of time… did he want to peel himself out of this or take his chances?

He was just reaching for the waistband when the door opened. “Uh… hi, Tony,” Peter squeaked. 

He saw his partner’s eyes grow dark, and heard the thunk as Tony dropped his briefcase to the floor, reaching up to loosen the tie at his neck. “Hello, baby,” Tony murmured. “I might have skipped out on my hell meetings if I’d known I had this surprise waiting for me at home.” 

Peter flushed, the blush creeping from his ears although the way down his chest. 

Tony prowled forward. “I think we should start our vacation early.”

When Peter felt Tony’s mouth on his neck, those sinful hands gliding down his sides and over his ass, he couldn’t help but agree. 

**Author's Note:**

> Like this ficlet? Join me on Tumblr! I'm [@loversihaveknown](https://loversihaveknown.tumblr.com)


End file.
